vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor Jr. is a megalomaniacal multi-billionaire businessman, as well as one of the smartest individuals in the world by far. He is the former owner and CEO of LexCorp Industries. Lex Luthor is actually the ultimate living personification of megalomania, and he has a tremendously brilliant supergenius mind, quite possibly the greatest mind in the world, though it is hideously corrupted by his cruel and traumatic upbringing, horrifically unstable ego, and low morality, as well as his egoistical nature of pure malevolence and megalomania, thereby making Lex as malevolent as he is intelligent. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-A with explosives Name: Lex Luthor Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius level intellect, Hacking (Lex Luthor, as a prolific computer scientist and programmer, is an immensely formidable supergenius hacker, cryptographer and cybercriminal.), Photographic memory Attack Potency: Human level, Room level with explosives (Created a huge explosion which caused massive damage to a building) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Lex Luthor is a supergenius of phenomenally outstanding, wunderkind level intellect, quite possibly the most intelligent human being in the world, with his phenomenally eclectic intellect virtually unrivaled, with Lex standing out even among other geniuses, with his ability to master nearly any situation, usually against staggering odds, which makes the virtually peerless malevolent supergenius a worthy opponent even for Superman himself, being as intelligent as Superman is powerful and far more intelligent than the latter despite Clark's own prolific intelligence inherited from his father Jor-El, the greatest scientific mind in all of Krypton, making him more than able to gain the upper hand over the superhero and eventually kill him. Lex Luthor, as a megalomaniac, is a phenomenally formidable tactical and strategic supergenius, to the point that he claims not to know how to lose. Lex Luthor is phenomenally skilled in deception, far surpassing even deceptive genius Batman himself in that regard, as he was, much like Ares, notably able to successfully hide his internal pure malevolence under a kindly and altruistic façade, which was convincing enough to initially fool Wallace Keefe, Senator Barrows, the extremely perceptive Senator Finch, the insightful and brilliant reporters Superman and Lois Lane, and even the extremely experienced tactical and detective genius Batman, with none of them initially suspecting him to be a psychopathic supercriminal. Lex Luthor, much like Joker, although he may very well be even more skilled than the psychopath, is exceptionally skilled at escaping unscathed in highly unlikely situations, with him notably somehow escaping from a straight-jacket in Arkham Asylum, and from the asylum itself without anyone noticing until it was too late, and despite Batman having promised to keep constant surveillance on Lex, with Lex having enough of a head-start to comfortably retreat to a private yacht. Lex Luthor is a superbly skilled demagogic supergenius, as his intention is to come off as an altruistic humanist of and for the people, so he therefore masterfully appeals to popular desires and prejudices when addressing people, often championing the cause of the common, people, with his usage of seemingly rational arguments making Lex's method even more effective. Lex Luthor, as a very outspoken humanist, has an incredible degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that belie his sadistic malevolence, megalomania, psychopathy, and actual emotional state.) Weaknesses: Hman weaknesses, Arrogant. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Bomb Users